Creirwy
Pre-IC History It was a good life on Firrerre. The planet was lush and green, with lots of ocean, lots of life. Land was composed of mountains and waterfalls. There was terrace farming and ocean farming, and lots of sea travel. The Sumenyan clan practically had a monopoly on sea travel. As an expected result, they were very wealthy, and a very large clan. The Sumenyan clan was the line Creirwy belonged to. In her family, Creirwy was the youngest of seven children. Because of this, her parents tended to spoil her. But her older siblings...did no such thing. Instead, they used her true name to gain power over her and make her do things they didn't want to do. Like chores, for example, and even homework, from the younger set. Believe it or not, the abuse she suffered at the hands of her siblings did her favors. She learned quickly, she became a fast worker, and caught on to things her siblings never did because she was doing their work. Eventually, she was able to stand up for herself, including being able to fight back when necessary. Yes, there were more than a few sibling brawls. Creirwy wasn't tiny, but she was agile and quick. Her lazy siblings were heavier, slower, and unable to catch her. At home, Creirwy became quite good at learing things. She sneaked around and eavesdropped on comlink conversations, paid attention to who was doing what, and who was doing what they weren't supposed to be doing. She learned to blackmail her older sibs with information. It wasn't always for money, but that was the lion's share. She built up quite a stash. That was how she got her start in information brokering, but it was a skill she wouldn't use until much later. Early on, her parents noticed her skills in education. They never knew it was because of her siblings, and that didn't matter so much to Creirwy. What mattered was that her wonderful, loving parents were sending her away to a special boarding school that would teach her what she needed to know to be a business executive. Sure, she'd be far from Mum and Dad, but she'd also be far from her siblings. Free to work on her own, free to do her own thing and not everyone else's. Free to start a new information business. Boarding Business School was good for Creirwy. It represented a new stage of her life, where she was independent. Free to do as she pleased. Free to make her own friends, her own enemies, her own money, her own way. She chose to work hard, though, despite the dire predictions of her siblings that the freedom would overwhelm her and she'd give herself over to fun. No, she was determined to make herself good enough that she wouldn't ever have to deal with her siblings in the same way again. She planned on having her own home as soon as she was done with school, her own position in Sumenyan Ocean Lines, and be the youngest in the clan to do it. Despite her hard work and information brokering, she managed to make several good friends, and even had two innocent relationships with boys her age. These would prove to be her closest ties to Firrerre, besides her parents. Her plan didn't quite come to fruition, however, so she had to go home and live with her parents for a while. Fortunately for her, by the time she graduated, her sisters were married and out of the house, and her brothers also had homes of their own, all but her oldest brother, Meilyr. Meilyr had expected to be the heir to their father's estate. But he, Bran, decided against it. Despite the fact that Meilyr was eldest, he most certainly wasn't the best for the job. Meilyr was a lazy, angry bully. Not only that, but Meilyr had contracted Dantari flu on one of his pleasure trips offworld, and nearly died from it. It left him weak and bitter. Iorwerth, second son, was to inherit the estate and businesses, ships and everything else. When Meilyr learned of this decision, he became more sullen, meaner. Upon Creirwy's return home, he took to his old ways and bullied her, using her true name to gain power over her, get her to do things she wouldn't want to do, including rubbing his stinky feet, cleaning his rooms, and trying to get girls to go out with him. Now, about this time, Hethrir was growing more and more angry, dissatisfied, and evil. To demonstrate his evillity to the Empire, he collected a few thousand Firrerreos and packed them up onto a couple of enormous ships. In close orbit around Firrerre, they were forced to watch as Hethrir unleashed a vicious strain of hive virus on the planet. It ate everything alive before the horrified eyes of the "lucky" Firrerreos. Creirwy and her brother Meilyr were among those saved on the spacegoing vessels. Their parents were not saved, nor were any of her friends from school. It was a devastating time for the girl, as well as most others of her people. Preserved in suspended animation, Creirwy knew nothing until Princess Leia Organa-Solo discovered the slow-moving hulks, and freed those on board. The ship Creirwy and Meilyr happened to be on was the one that settled on Kinooine, happened to be the one whose occupants survived. From watercraft to ...barren wastes. From mountains, waterfalls, oceans, to barren wastes. From ocean farming, terrace farming, prosperity, to...barren wastes. Such a vast dissimilarity between what they had before, and what they had now. But despite all appearances, Firrerreo are a hardy people, and they determined to make the best of it. Some scattered away from the landing site that would soon become the main town, the one with the starport, and many stayed. Her own clan made a business of building aircraft for travel around the planet, capitalizing on their past success. Unfortunately, there was no place for Creirwy in their new scheme of things. Again using his power over his youngest (and, now, only) sister, Meilyr chose for them to stay, make a home in the city. Glumly, she agreed, knowing she'd be the one doing all the work. He was using his weakness to get her to do everything. When supplies came, she made sure the home was built. When work came, she took care of it, while Meilyr lazed about. No more would he be traveling offworld to different places. He bummed in his chosen hangout spot, a cantina. But not the cantina near the spaceport. This, she insisted upon. Her work would be with the spaceport, and she could NOT have him interfering. With her education, she knew she had something she could work with. And she made the most of it. Not only did she broker trade for the miners and merchants who made their living, somehow, on this rock, she found a way to continue her side business of brokering information. Now, barren as Kinooine was, there were still products to be exported. There were metals and minerals to be mined. There were rare woods growing in the canyons, along with rare herbs and spices that offworlders would clamor for. Creirwy managed to get work with several merchants, agreeing to find buyers for their exports. And she did. She found ways, and made it work. So during the day, her office was the spaceport cantina. When she wasn't wheeling and dealing over imports and exports, she was listening. She had a good ear, and paid attention to what went on around her. She managed to know more than the bartender, and that's never easy. But she gave him a cut if he pointed potential info buyers her way. She used her earnings to pay for her brother's needs as well as her own. So many times, she thought about just up and leaving Kinooine on the next transport out of there. But if she had, she knew she'd never forgive herself for not knowing what happened to Meilyr, and abandoning him to that unknown fate, that would surely have been unpleasant for him. For four years, she worked for him. Then one day, he had a relapse of Dantari flu. Medicinal supplies, including bacta, were in short supply still on Kinooine. And Meilyr was too wasted physically to fight it off. He died from it this time around. Lucky for Creirwy, she had a hardy, strong immune system, and she never caught the disease. With most of the spare cash she had handy, she paid for a funeral for her brother, to see his body taken care of properly. She alone attended the funeral. He hadn't endeared himself to anyone on Kinooine. For about half a season, Creirwy was in shock. She continued to work her business, unable to process the fact that she was free to leave. She finally realized that she had enough money saved up...that she had ANY money saved up came as a surprise, and then she realized she was free. Considering her options, she did some research in the starport's public computer hub. As she decided against the Empire, she also ruled out the New Republic. She didn't want to mess with war and politics...but when she read up on the Corporate Sector, she felt the undeniable pull of Fate. Work in the Corporate Sector sounded just like what she'd been training for all her life. She took a transport off Kinooine, and traveled for a while. During her travels, she met and befriended Rainar Vohl, who, despite being in a different part of the galaxy, remains her good friend. After a few stops heading Core-ward from the Outer Rim, Creirwy left the transport and took a different one to the Corporate Sector. She was running out of cash, and the draw of destiny was stronger than ever. Category:CSA Characters Category:Firrerreo